Air Force vs Navy
by ebineez01
Summary: Hammond volunteers Sam and Jack for a very important mission
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Sam and Jack get volunteered for a very important mission

T rated for now - may change to M in future

all the usual guff applies - I don't own stargate and I don't own its characters

hope you enjoy :-)

xxxxxxx

Major General George Hammond looked up at the quick tap on his door frame and smiled. "Come in Colonel."

Jack moved into the room and took a seat across from the General.

"Captain Carter not with you?" Hammond asked.

"She'll be here in a moment Sir," Jack replied. "Daniel had her bailed up over some doohickey they've both got a hard-on for." At the Generals raised eyebrows Jack sat up straighter in his chair. "I mean..."

The General smiled indulgently at his second in command. "I got the idea, thank you Colonel."

When Hammond went back to his paperwork Jack cleared his throat. "So there's nothing you wanna share while we wait Sir?"

"Not until the Captain gets here Colonel." He was just about to suggest the Colonel go rescue his own second in command from Doctor Jackson when the woman in question knocked on his door.

"I'm sorry I'm late Sir...Sirs," she corrected at Jacks pointed look.

Hammond smiled at her, indicating that she should take a seat next to Jack. "No need to apologise Captain," he assured her. "The Colonel told me what had you held up. I can appreciate how difficult it can be to get away from Doctor Jackson sometimes."

Jack and Sam shared a look and a small smile at the Generals words.

"So, I suppose you're both wondering why I've asked you here without the rest of SG-1?"

They shared another look, this one a little more serious. "It had crossed our minds Sir," Jack admitted.

"Well as it happens, the assignment that I've volunteered you both for has nothing to do with the Stargate program."

Jack shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He'd been 'volunteered' for many missions over the course of his career and none were any he would particularly care to repeat. "Sir?" he asked really not sure he wanted to know the answer.

George Hammond smiled at his friend. "Relax Colonel," he replied. "When I say I volunteered you both...you can decline if you want to, but this would count as your required flight time for the year."

Sam chanced a glance at her immediate CO and saw the deep frown on his face. "What's the mission Sir?" she asked the General.

"Every five years the Air Force and the Navy hold joint war games..."

Jack sat up straight in his chair again.

"It's supposed to be a learning exercise, but everyone knows it's basically a...if you'll excuse the language...a pissing contest between Air Force pilots and Navy Aviators to see who's the best..."

"And you volunteered us?" Sam asked, a small smile appearing on her face.

"I did Captain."

"Oh sweet!" Jack cried, as he fist pumped the the air, grinning from ear to ear. "No need to look any further Sir," he assured the General. "We're you're guys. Mission accepted."

"Yes," Sam agreed. "Thank you for thinking of us Sir."

Jack looked at her. "Come on Carter! Show some enthusiasm! This is gonna be frigging awesome!"

She watched her CO for a moment before she started to chuckle thinking he looked seriously adorable, huge grin, his hair sticking up all over the place...a real kid in a candy store...

"If you say so Sir," she replied with a smile.

"Where's your competitive spirit? We're gonna wipe the floor with those...well I can't think of a suitably derisive name right now...but when I do that's what they are..."

"Yes Sir."

"Okay you two," Hammond interrupted as he passed an envelope to each of them. "There's all the information you'll need. Your transport leaves Peterson tomorrow at oh-nine-hundred heading for Mayport Naval Station in Jacksonville Florida. Report to the base Commander at sixteen hundred."

"What about our aircraft Sir?" Jack asked, not even able to believe himself how excited he was at the prospect of actually getting in some serious flight time. Approved aerial acrobatics to boot.

"They'll be there waiting for you Colonel," he replied. "Go, get organised and read through those information packets. They'll tell you all you need to know. "

Jack practically bounced out of his chair and stood to attention snapping off a smart salute, huge grin still in place. "Yes Sir! Thank you Sir!"

Sam noticed the General looked more than a little startled before he regained his composure enough to reply. "You're welcome Colonel," he replied with a slight smile. "Don't let me down!"

Sam smiled as she gained her feet and saluted the General as well. "We won't Sir."

xxxxxxxx

Daniel rolled a small stone cylinder across Sam's workbench. "So tell me again why you're both so excited about this?"

She shrugged as she turned back to face him. "We're pilots Daniel," she replied with a smile.

"But you get to go through the Stargate, through _space_ to other _planets_ every day," he pointed out. "How could flying in a regular old plane compare with that?"

"The jets we'll be flying aren't just regular old planes Daniel," Jack butted in as he sauntered into Carters lab.

"It's like you being an archaeologist," Sam started to explain. "Even though you get to go through the gate to other planets, if you got to go on an important dig on Earth you'd still be excited about it right?"

Daniel thought about that. "Yeah I suppose I can see your point."

"Okay, good," Jack replied. "Now we've got that out of the way...Carter we have to go!"

Sam looked at her watch and frowned. "Sir, we've got plenty of time to get to the transport."

Jack pursed his lips. "I don't care," he replied after a moment. "Let's go before Daniel thinks of some 'Galaxy ending' important rock formation he just has to discuss with you right this instant and makes us late. Now move!"

Sam and Daniel shared a look before moving into each other's embrace.

"Take care Sam," he said as he pressed his face into the side of her neck.

"We'll be fine Daniel," she assured him as she pulled back from him.

Jack stood, an awkward witness to the easy intimacy his two scientists shared, then Daniel turned to him. "I'm good," he said holding up his hands as the archaeologist threatened him with a similar display of affection.

Daniel rolled his eyes at his friend. "Well you take care too," he said. "And take care of Sam."

Jack looked from Daniel to Carter. "You know, commanding officer or not, you would have kicked my ass if I just said that."

Sam smiled and ruffled her friends hair. "But that's just Daniel Sir," she explained.

xxxxxxxx

Lieutenant Billy 'The Kid' Grainger smiled and gave his buddy a nudge. "Here comes the transport from Peterson," he said. "You wanna go out and make our Air Force brothers feel welcome?"

"Check out the competition you mean," replied Lieutenant JG Paul 'Hally' Hanson.

The Kid grinned and walked out towards where the big plane would be letting off its cargo.

A small smile came to Paul Hanson's face as he stood next to his friend and watched the two Air Force officers come down the steps of the transport. "Looks like we're also making a sister feel welcome," he commented.

"Very welcome," Billy breathed as the hot blonde and the old guy came towards them.

"Looks like we've got a welcoming committee Carter," Jack mumbled.

"Looks like it Sir," Sam agreed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jack wasn't too pleased to be leaving Carter in the care of the two hotshots who introduced themselves as being a part of the Navy team they'd be flying against, but he had an appointment with the base commander so he didn't have much choice.

Rear-Admiral James Hayes only kept Jack waiting a few minutes before coming out of his office and extending his hand to him. Jack shot to his feet and fought hard against the impulse to salute the superior officer, even if he was in a different service. Instead he grasped the man's hand and was slightly disappointed by the calibre of his handshake.

"Good to meet you Colonel O'Neill," the Admiral said as he ushered Jack into his office. "General Hammond has told me a great deal about you and your Captain." At Jacks wince he let out a hearty chuckle. "Believe me it was all good."

"Well I can believe that of Captain Carter Sir," Jack admitted. The Admiral was about to answer when someone came barging though the door and interrupted them.

"Sorry I'm late," the dark headed woman said without preamble. "But you didn't exactly give me much notice..." She trailed off when she noticed the uniformed Air Force officer standing off to the side. "Ah sorry Sir," she said to the Rear-Admiral coming to attention. "I didn't realise you had company."

"At ease Commander," Jim Hayes said to the woman. "Colonel O'Neill here is the reason I asked you to come over here this afternoon."

"Oh?" she asked glancing at him.

"You may have guessed that the Colonel is here for the war games, and I thought since you'll be leading opposing teams you should get acquainted."

She smiled slightly. "Good idea Sir." Then she turned to Jack and held out her hand. "Commander Eleanor Robinson Sir."

Jack had to think for a moment what her rank meant in context of his own. Obviously for her to use 'Sir' he outranked her, but he would have to ask Carter by how much. Navy aviator ranks were all screwy as far as he was concerned.

"Pleased to meet you commander," Jack replied with an easy smile as he took her hand, pleased to note she had a firmer handshake than her CO. "Colonel Jack O'Neill."

xxxxxxxxx

A/N

Hope you enjoyed so far :-) As always - I'd love for you to let me know

a couple of things :

\- I don't know if there is such as thing as these war games, I just made them up after watching Top Gun one night cause it seemed like a fun idea. And I couldn't stop thinking that I thought Jack would kick Mavericks ass in the air LOL!

\- I hope I didn't make it sound like there was anything between Sam and Daniel cause there isn't. I love their 'science twins' dynamic and tend to write them as very close friends when they make appearances together


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

thanks for all the reviews so far :-) glad you're enjoying it

xxxxxxxx

"Sir?" Sam asked, surprised to find her CO, in civvies, knocking on her door at 1900 hours.

"Come on Carter, let's go."

"Where are we going Sir?"

"Commander Robinson invited us to the officers club remember?"

"The Commander invited _you_ to the officers club," she reminded him.

He rolled his eyes. "It was implied," he argued. "Now come out and have some fun would you? This week is gonna be a blast and what better way to start it than getting to know our Naval counterparts?"

"You weren't so keen on getting to know our Naval counterparts when Billy and Paul offered to take my bag and show me my room."

His jaw tightened and he let out a breath. "Well that's because I don't _know_ them yet," he pointed out in a response that wasn't exactly a lie, but wasn't completely the truth either. "Hence the going out to _get_ to know them. Besides, we might also get to meet up with the other Air Force guys we'll be flying with this week."

"There are other Air Force personnel here?" she asked, surprised.

He smiled. "I know we're good Carter, but you didn't think we were going to be taking on the entire Navy by ourselves did you?"

"I guess I was that excited that we were coming I hadn't really thought about it."

"You hadn't _thought_ about it!?" Jack asked with a frown as he reached out and placed his palm against her forehead. "Are you feeling okay? And can I have that in writing?" She blushed and he swallowed. He liked it when he made her smile. He loved it when he made her laugh. The way he felt when he made her blush...well...he wasn't going anywhere near that right now.

She gave him a look and he dropped his hand.

"Can you at least say it again so I can record it?" he said with a smirk, and he knew by the look on her face if she could tell him to 'go jump' without being court-martialled she would.

"Anyway," he said finally. "Officers club. Let's go."

She smiled and wrapped her arms about her middle. "If you don't mind Sir, I'll stay here. I have my laptop and there were some simulations I wanted to...run..." she replied, petering out towards the end at the look he gave her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do I have to make it an order Captain?"

"I'm not sure you can order me to a club Sir," she replied with a frown.

He raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?" And if the Colonel voice didn't convince her, then the Colonel stare certainly did.

"Coming Sir," she said grabbing her coat and following him out the door.

As they walked he turned to her slightly. "So remind me how Commander relates to Colonel," he requested.

Sam smiled slightly. "Commander is the equivalent of Lieutenant Colonel Sir," she told him.

"Ah," he replied. Then after a beat he added, "Stupid ranks. Why can't they just use the same as us?"

"That one I can't answer Sir," she replied, her smile widening at the all too familiar, slightly whiny tone he adopted when he didn't like or understand something, that little line between his eyebrows deepening. "Ensign is the same as Second Lieutenant. Lieutenant Junior Grade is the sa..."

"Ah!" he interrupted. "Like I'm gonna remember!"

"I could make you a little card with all the equivalent ranks to carry in your pocket for the week if you like?"

He seemed to consider this for a moment then smiled. "Thanks Carter," he replied. "Could come in handy saving me from a court martial."

She laughed. "Well for the purposes of potential charges Sir, you only need worry about any title with an 'Admiral' in it."

He looked at her. "Everything else is below me?"

Her face felt hot all of a sudden and she found she had to clear her throat before she answered. "Captain is equal rank, but otherwise yes."

He smiled. "Sweet!" Then he frowned. "Also, weird."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack leant against the bar, Commander Ellie Robinson seated on the stool next to him.

"So, family?" he asked. She smiled around the neck of her beer bottle and it made him focus way too much on her mouth. She had a nice mouth.

"Not unless you count an asshole of an ex-husband," she replied. "You?"

He clinked bottles with her. "Same, though not so much the asshole part," he clarified.

Ellie glanced towards the door. "Oh great," she breathed.

Jack followed her gaze and raised his eyebrows in question.

"Speaking of asshole ex-husbands," she explained.

He nearly choked on the mouthful of beer he was trying to swallow. "Your ex is the base commander!?"

"Ellie," Rear-Admiral James Hayes greeted as he walked up to his ex wife.

"Jim," she replied.

"Colonel," he said glancing at Jack.

"Hello Sir."

"Making our Air Force brethren feel welcome I see," he said to her.

"As ordered," she smiled raising her bottle slightly.

Jim Hayes shook his head and smiled ruefully. "She sure knows how to make a guy feel special huh Colonel?"

Jack looked uncomfortably between the two not sure if he was expected to reply. "Ah..."

"And if you wanted to make everyone feel awkward...mission accomplished," Ellie countered. "Did you actually want something Jim?"

The Admirals mouth tightened into a thin line. "Pleasure as always Ellie," he mumbled. "Colonel, good luck out there this week," he said to Jack before moving away.

"Thank you Sir," Jack replied with a slight smile, glad the moment had passed as he watched Ellie's ex walk away.

Jack waited until he was sure the Rear-Admiral was out of earshot before he spoke again. "Well that was..."

"Yes."

"The base commander is really your ex?"

"Yes."

"So...I'm assuming you guys have the same frat regs as we do..."

She smiled at that. "We met when I was stationed elsewhere, so by the time I was transferred here, which as you so correctly point out put us in the same chain of command, we were already married," she explained. "And then six months later, we weren't..."

Jack didn't comment on that and she didn't elaborate, but he had a feeling the Rear-Admiral liked the female members of his command a little too much for his ex-wife's liking.

He smiled at her. "Base commander or not, you really don't hold back do you?"

She smiled back. "There are a couple of perks to being the ex-wife," she replied. "I get to keep the house we lived in on base instead of being billeted in the single quarters, and I get to call a Rear-Admiral a 'rear end' without ending up in the brig."

Jack chuckled at that thinking that he and Commander Eleanor Robinson were going to get along just fine.

"You wanna dance?" she asked suddenly.

 _Or maybe not,_ he thought as he looked at her.

"Oh come on Jack," she cajoled. "We can't let the young ones have all the fun can we?"

He looked over to see several of the younger officers, including her subordinates and his as it happened, bouncing around energetically on the dance floor. "Not really my thing," he replied. "Besides, there's no way my knees would ever let me do something like that!"

"I'm not talking about doing something like that," she replied. "This music isn't exactly my thing either."

"What then?"

She smiled. "Don't go anywhere," she said as she moved away.

The tempo of the music on the jukebox changed and Sam and most of the others who had been out on the floor returned to the bar.

"Worked up quite a sweat there Carter," Jack observed, amused when she blushed at his words.

"Yes Sir," she replied a little breathless. "I haven't danced like that in...well, ages..."

He smiled, glad his usually very serious second in command was having some fun.

She glanced around before turning back to face him. "Recognise anyone Sir?"

He shook his head. "No actually."

"No other Air Force personnel have arrived yet Sir," Billy the Kid cut in.

"Cutting it a bit fine aren't they?" Jack asked. "We're meant to kick this thing off tomorrow."

"I heard something about the transport they were on being delayed by weather," he replied. "They were hoping to get off the ground by 2000 hours, so they should be here soon if they're gonna be."

"So maybe it _will_ be just you and me taking on the entire Navy Sir," Sam said with a grin.

Jack returned the grin as he looked at her. "You and me together Carter? They don't stand a chance..." He thought he saw something flicker in her eyes and he found he couldn't look away, almost desperate to see it again. Knowing at the same time, he should be doing everything he could to discourage it, to ignore it, not to actively seek it out.

Then there was a light tap on his back, breaking what was quickly becoming a very inappropriate moment between them. He turned, thankful to find a smiling Ellie Robinson.

"This," she said lifting a hand to indicate the music playing in the background. "Is what I was talking about."

Jack cocked his head slightly and listened to the song. He barely had enough time to shove his beer at Carter before he was dragged out onto the floor.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who are gonna be workin up a sweat tonight," Billy noted as he passed Sam her own beer.

"Huh?" she asked distractedly, glancing away only briefly from where the Colonel and Commander had started dancing.

Billy smiled and nodded towards the couple.

"Oh I doubt the Colonel will stay out there when the music ramps up again," she replied.

Billy laughed and clapped her on the shoulder. "I wasn't talking about dancing Sam."

Sam's mouth opened and closed before she managed a reply. "I really don't think that he'd..."

"Oh come on!" Billy interrupted. "Is he married?"

"No," she replied.

"Well neither is she," he added.

"And she always gets what she wants," Paul added coming to stand next to them. At Sam's frown he smiled and added, "and it's pretty obvious what she wants right now..."

As Ellie pulled him closer, nuzzling into the side of his neck he swallowed. "I'm not sure we're setting such a good example for the kids," he murmured against her cheek and felt her smile against his skin.

"What's to set?" she asked. "We don't have chain of command issues, hell we're not even in the same service. Neither of us is married..." She looked up at him then. "Or involved?"

"No," he confirmed.

"Both consenting adults..."

He chanced a glance over toward the bar and closed his eyes briefly when he saw that Carter watching them.

Ellie felt his movement and followed his gaze. She couldn't help but wonder...Captain Carter was a very attractive woman after all. "Unless of course you have chain of command issues of your own." She didn't phrase it as a question, saving him from having to answer if he didn't want to.

He looked down at her and winced slightly. "It's not exactly like that," he replied.

"Oh?"

He glanced quickly back to his Captain before looking back down to Ellie. "Look, Carter's a good soldier...who just happens to be a woman..."

"A very attractive woman..."

He frowned. "Really? I hadn't noticed." She rolled her eyes and he smiled. " _Anyway_...she's young and impressionable and, maybe, she might have...ah hell I don't wanna sound like I'm full of myself here..."

Ellie smiled at him. "Are you saying your very young, very attractive second in command has a crush on you Colonel?"

He shrugged and sighed. "Yeah, maybe, kind of...I don't know...some misplaced kind of hero worship thing or something. Though God knows why!" He decided to leave out the part where if he looked at her too long he cold easily get lost in those eyes, or that smile, or...he mentally shook himself. "I mean surely you've had this come up too right? You must have it all the time since I'm thinking most of your team would be male."

She considered this for a moment. "There could have been a few times, but if I suspected anything I usually had them transferred out to another unit before it became a problem. But you haven't done that with Captain Carter."

"No," he agreed.

"So could this crush...or whatever it is," she corrected at the look he gave her. "...be more than just one sided?"

He thought a moment about what to tell her, deciding that claiming he'd never thought about Carter in that way...well, he guessed Ellie Robinson would have a hard time believing that. "Have I looked at her? Yeah. Have I thought about it?" He shrugged. "Briefly, what guy wouldn't? But is it a problem? No! Carter is the best at what she does and she's saved my sorry ass more times than I can count which is why I want her to stay on my team. But if it ever did become a problem, I'd take the necessary steps."

"So," she replied running her hand down his back. "Now we've gotten that out of the way..."

He smiled. "There's no bad example to be set?"

She smiled back and chuckled in that throaty voice of hers that did things to his insides as well as his outsides. "Not unless you decide you need to jump me right here on the dance floor."

He barked out a laugh as he looked to the sky before looking back down to her. "I think I'll be able to control myself... _barely_..."

"We'll see if you'll be able to maintain that steely self control when we get back to my place," she replied, feeling his hold on her lessen as he pulled back slightly.

"Ellie...it's not that I'm not interested..." And he was dammit! His body was voicing its opinion on the matter quite clearly. So why the hell had those words just left his mouth!? Ellie Robinson was a stunner and a helluva lot more age appropriate than...

"Save yourself the 'I'm flattered, but...' speech Colonel," she interrupted. "I wasn't actually suggesting we go back to my place for... _that_..."

He wasn't sure he believed her, but he was willing to give her the out. "So what were you suggesting?"

"Well, what I was rather clumsily _trying_ to suggest is that we head back to my place...only because it's much quieter and has much better scotch."

He regarded her for a moment, his brief moment of lunacy with Carter only minutes before coming to mind, before he gave a small nod. He needed to get his 2IC out of his brain, and maybe spending a companiable evening with a nice woman was exactly what he needed to do that. "I think I'd like that."

She smiled. "Well go get your coat flyboy."

They walked back to the bar and Sam held the Colonels beer out to him. "Here's your drink Sir."

"Ah, I'm heading out Carter," he said as he grabbed his coat from the back of his stool. "You finish it." At her frown he added, "or not."

"Well I'm pretty beat too Sir," she said as she put the bottle back on the bar. "It's been a long day. I'll come with you."

"No, no. You're having fun with the guys here, stay awhile longer and I'll see you at breakfast at 0700."

"That's okay Sir, really. I'm ready to go."

"Carter! It's okay, I want you to stay," he said.

"Yes Sir," she replied quietly to his retreating back.

"Told you," Billy whispered in her ear. She looked on as the Colonel paused beside Commander Robinson where she stood at the end of the bar talking to the bartender, touching her arm to get her attention. Then Sam's stomach dropped as she watched them leave the bar together.

When they got outside Commander Ellie Robinson made Jack's eyebrows rise as she climbed into the classic 1967 Mustang that sat by the curb.

"Wow, nice car," he commented as he walked over.

"So you getting in or were you planning on running alongside?" she asked.

He gave her his most charming smile. "Don't suppose you'd let me drive?"

She grinned. "Sorry Sir...but you'll have to do one helluva lot more than outrank me to get into the drivers seat of my baby."

As she started the big engine Jack dropped into the low passenger seat, whooping when she took off from the curb fast enough to leave strips of rubber on the pavement.

Billy came out of the bar to see Sam staring up the road and he noticed the receding tail lights of his CO's cherry ride. He gave her shoulder a nudge with his own.

"So...you and the old guy got something goin on?"

It took Sam a moment to realise what he was saying. "No!" she replied. "He's my CO! And he's not old," she added indignantly as she moved past him back into the club.

"Right..." he breathed as he followed her.

When he joined her at the bar she turned to him annoyed as hell at his assumption that she and the Colonel had 'something goin on'...

"Are you and the Commander..."

Billy grinned. "Of course not."

That made her even more angry that he would assume just because she was a female subordinate officer she would sleep with her CO. "So what made you think I did?"

He gave her a slightly quizzical look. "I've known you for all of a few hours...and even I can see the way you look at the guy," he replied. Then he shook his head. "Though why a totally rockin babe like you would have the hots for a guy his age..."

She punched him in the arm. Hard.

"Hey!" he complained. "And how the hell am I not supposed to think you got something for the guy when you react like that!?"

Sam turned away from him knowing all too well she was giving him way too much ammunition.

"And a word of advice," he said quietly. "In future...try not to look like someone just kicked you when you realise he's leaving with another woman." She looked at him and he shrugged. "Dead giveaway..."

"So I guess you've just had more practice at hiding it huh?" she said snarkily.

"I guess so," he agreed.

She looked at him. "But I thought you said..."

"There is nothing between us," he confirmed. Then after a moment. "Doesn't mean I don't want there to be..."

xxxxxxxx

A/N

sorry it took longer to update than I'd planned. But it's also longer too - so hopefully that made up for it :-)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

sorry it's been so long since I updated, but RL has been kicking my butt big time.

i think it's actually been that long that we could use a...

 _previously..._

 _"And a word of advice," he said quietly. "In future...try not to look like someone just kicked you when you realise he's leaving with another woman." She looked at him and he shrugged. "Dead giveaway..."_

 _"So I guess you've just had more practice at hiding it huh?" she said snarkily._

 _"I guess so," he agreed._

 _She looked at him. "But I thought you said..."_

 _"There is nothing between us," he confirmed. Then after a moment. "Doesn't mean I don't want there to_ be..."

xxxxxxx

Jack woke to a loud clang, an uttered curse word and the smell of coffee. He cracked one eye open and took in his surroundings. Eleanor Robinsons living room. He was sprawled out on her couch, throw rug over him, his boots sitting neatly to one side. He rubbed a hand over his face. He didn't even remember closing his eyes. Looking at his watch he let out a sigh, relieved that Ellie was an early riser. Just short of 0500. Even at a walk, he estimated he'd have time for coffee and it should still get him back to his quarters before 0530, at least an hour before Carter would be making an appearance. As he threw the rug aside and pulled on his boots, he thought about that, about why he should care if she saw him coming in at this hour or not. He didn't owe Carter anything apart from being her CO. There was nothing between them, there could never _be_ anything between them, but having her see him come in the next morning after the night before...even though it wasn't the night before she probably would think it was...it wasn't something he wanted. He was pulled from his thoughts by Ellie's shadow falling across the doorway.

"Morning sleeping beauty," she greeted, the smile as evident in her voice as it was on her face.

Jack scratched the back of his head as she handed him a mug. "I fell asleep huh?" he said, stating the obvious with no little amount of embarrassment.

"Mmm...more like passed out," she replied as she took a seat next to him.

"God I'm sorry, some great company I turned out to be," he said as he took a sip of the strong brew.

"No problem," she replied easily. "You looked like you needed it which is why I let you sleep."

"Thanks," he replied, meaning it. He liked Ellie Robinson, a lot. She was a really nice person. He'd found that out in the not small amount of talking they'd done before he'd apparently flaked out on her. And sitting there so close to him in the light robe she was currently wearing reminded him of how attractive a woman she was as well. And suddenly he was glad he'd fallen asleep. Nothing had happened between them last night, but as they drank her scotch and they talked about, well, pretty much everything, he'd begun to take more notice of just how attractive she was. And he knew she'd noticed him noticing.

He finished his coffee and used her bathroom, then turned for the door. "I'd better make tracks," he said.

"Yes, you had," she agreed as she stood from the couch, moving over to join him by her front door.

"Thank you for the hospitality," he said with a smile.

"Just carrying out orders Colonel."

He raised his eyebrows. "I'm wounded if that's all it was," he said, his hand moving to his heart.

She smiled then, her eyes on his as she stood on her toes. "Well maybe that's not entirely all it was..." she whispered against his skin, her lips soft on his cheek before she took a step back opening the door for him.

"I'll see you in the briefing room Colonel."

He sketched a loose salute, his heart still beating a little erratically from having her so close. "You will Commander."

xxxxxxx

"Laugh!"

Sam was pulled from her close examination of the breakfast foods in the display at Billy's exclamation. She looked at him where he stood in line in front of her and frowned. "What?"

"Laugh like I just said something incredibly funny, and then look at me like I'm the most interesting guy in the world," he ordered.

"Billy, what are you..."

"Lover boy just walked in the door and he's on his way over here." He looked her straight in the eye and smiled. "Let's see if we can't make him just a little bit jealous."

Sam thought for only a moment before she laughed at nothing for a few seconds before her eyes found his again.

"Nice touch," he said with a smile, his eyes dropping to her hand when it came to rest on his arm.

Jack stopped a few feet behind Carter and frowned slightly at the close proximity of the Navy brat to his 2IC. His eyebrow rose, the frown deepening when he noticed her hand on his arm.

"I can't believe you just said that!" she said a little too loudly.

The kid smiled back. "Well you can't say it's not true."

"Hey kids," Jack cut in. "What're we talking about?"

Sam turned, startled by the close proximity of his voice. "Sir! Ah..."

Billy could see her struggling and jumped in. "Location joke Sir," he replied.

"Location joke?"

"Yeah," the kid replied with a smile. "As in you had to be there."

Jacks gaze turned to Carter cause he knew he would likely smack the grin off the brats face if he had to keep looking at it.

"We've been here a little over twelve hours Carter," he said with a forced smile. "How much more of 'the location' could you have possibly seen than I have?"

"Last night Sir," she replied, glad her voice sounded more confident than she felt. "You left. I stayed. Remember?"

His eyes flicked briefly from Carter to Navy and back. "Right."

"Please, go ahead of us Sir," Billy interrupted. "We still haven't made up our minds what we want yet."

Jack looked at Carter a moment longer before his eyes settled on Navy. Sam had seen that look on several occasions and she was glad she wasn't on the receiving end of it, at the same time feeling sorry that Billy was.

Billy swallowed, glad when the Colonel looked away from him as he moved past them in the line.

"Don't take all day Carter," he said a little sharply. "We're here for more than socialising. Remember?"

"Yes Sir," she mumbled.

As the Colonel left, Sam and Billy quickly began to load their plates. "Well that didn't exactly go as planned," Sam hissed when she was sure the Colonel was out of earshot.

Billy grinned as he jammed a piece of toast in his mouth. "Are you kidding!?" he said around the mouthful of food. "That went brilliantly!"

Sam looked at him like he'd grown another head. "And how do you figure that?" she demanded. "He's pissed at me and he looked like he wanted to kill you!"

Billy rolled his eyes as he headed towards his teams regular table. "Duh! I thought you were supposed to be some kind of genius or something..." he exclaimed. When comprehension still hadn't dawned he elaborated. "And why do you think that is Sam? If he wasn't jealous he wouldn't give a crap about what we got up to after he left last night."

That little revelation stopped her in her tracks. Billy could actually be right about this. _But then if..._

"But if..." she hurried to catch up to him. "If that's true then why'd he leave me there with you guys in the first place huh? If he was worried something might happen he would've stayed, or at least not stopped me from leaving."

Billy stopped just short of his table and turned to her. "Cause you're dependable Sam," he said. "Dependable, loyal, faithful..."

"God you make me sound like a golden retriever..."

He shrugged. "I don't think he's as blind to how you feel about him as you think he is..."

She swallowed. "What!?"

"Don't sweat it," he said. "If it bothered him he would've already had you transferred out of his team by now..."

 _"Transferred!?"_ How the hell had they gotten onto the subject of her being transferred!?

He shook his head. "The point I'm trying to make is...he thinks you've got this thing for him...which, well, admittedly you have. But he obviously thinks you're just going to be the good little subordinate, continue with your hero worship, and sit around mooning hopelessly over him..."

Sam wasn't sure how she felt about how this conversation had turned out. She did _not_ 'moon' over her coimmanding officer.

Oh god! She didn't, did she!?

"And now you're actually showing interest in another guy..." he said with a smile. "And now he's staring straight at us."

Sam glanced over to where Billy was looking. As soon as her eyes found the Colonels he waved her over. She gave a slight nod before turning back to her new friend. "I'd better go."

"Yes you had," he replied with a grin. "And you can thank me later." His face screwed up a little. "Damn! Too bad he didn't hear that!"

Despite her nerves at having pissed off her CO Sam couldn't help but giggle at that. "I'll catch you in the briefing."

Sam gave the Colonel a slight smile as she walked towards where he was seated at a table with several other Air Force officers, nearly all of whom outranked her, and none of whom outranked him.

"Carter, this is Colonel Bill Harris," he said, introducing her to the man seated directly to his right as she took a seat across from him. "The Colonel and I go way back."

"Too far back," Harris replied with a smile.

"This is my second in command Captain Samantha Carter."

"Captain Carter," he greeted, waving her to keep her seat as she made to rise.

"And since I know Jack won't remember the names of my guys," he said with a look at Jack. "This is Major John Potter, and Captain Sam Adams."

"Major, Captain," Sam said in return.

"Captain," they replied in unison.

"I was going to remember Captain Sam at least," Jack groused, before he turned his attention back to Carter. He was still feeling a little rankled by their earlier encounter in the mess line, but his feeling of satisfaction at having his Captain removed from the immediate vicinity of the Navy brat far outweighed any lingering anger. Jack frowned. Anger? No, that wasn't the right word. What would he have to be angry about after all? Concern. That was more like it. Not only was he her CO, but he genuinely liked her and this kid seemed just a little too slick for his liking. Carter was nothing short of brilliant in a lot of ways, in others he thought she was probably still a little naive, and after that mess with Jonas Hanson he didn't want her falling for some guy with a cheesy smile and smooth lines. He didn't want her to get hurt, that was all. He was looking out for her. Pleased with his assessment of his earlier feelings he looked over at her.

"So, sounds like you ended up having a late night last night Carter?" Jack asked, trying to sound as casual as he possibly could.

"No Sir, I actually got in about 2300," she replied as she ripped her piece of toast in two, dying to ask him the same thing but thinking better of it with the other officers there. "I actually went out early for a run," she volunteered instead.

Jack was relieved at her words for all of about ten seconds, then his gut clenched at the thought she may have seen him this morning, but then he relaxed, realising that it was more likely he would have seen her first if she'd been running and he was walking. "You just beat me then," he lied.

Sam frowned. She'd been awake until nearly one and she hadn't heard him come in. Not that they were sharing a room or anything, but he'd been billeted right next door to her and she would have heard his key in the lock. Before she could think too much more about it her phone rang. "Sorry," she said as she pulled it out of her pocket. "It's General Hammond," she said at the Colonels raised eyebrows.

"Go, take it," he said. "You want me to come with?"

She smiled. "No that's okay Sir, I think I know what it's about," she said as she made for the door, answering her phone as she went.

Something to do with some simulation for the dialling computer or some such Jack was sure, otherwise Hammond would have called him if it had been some doomsday event.

Harris watched his friends second stride from the room. "A Captain getting a call from a General?"

Jack glanced at him knowing that was a tad unusual. "Yeah well, Carter is like scary smart, especially when it comes to...deep space radar...stuff..."

Harris just looked at him. "Uh huh."

"That's not the only thing she is," Potter mumbled.

Jacks eyes shifted to the younger man, not at all happy with his tone.

"You know I wasn't going to bring it up, but I gotta say, you are one lucky sonovabitch O'Neill!" Harris intoned.

Jack turned to him. "Really? And how do you figure that since you just got through telling me what a bogus assignment deep space radar telemetry was?"

Harris chuckled and clapped him on the back. "Like I'd ever really believe they'd have someone like you holed up under a mountain in Colorado looking through a telescope! You need a better cover story my friend."

"Yeah well, maybe my mouth got me into one too many holes for me to dig my way out of," Jack argued.

"Well, actually that I can believe," Harris replied.

Jack threw him a look.

"But what I was actually talking about was your Captain," he clarified. "I hear it gets mighty cold up in those mountains..."

"And?" Jack demanded not liking where this was going.

"And I don't think I could pick anyone I'd rather have keeping me warm than her."

"Amen to that," Major John Potter seconded.

"And what part of she's my 2IC did you not understand Bill?" Jack asked, deciding to ignore Potter altogether.

Bill held up his hands. "It was a joke Jack...bad joke," he added at the look on his old friends face. "I didn't mean to imply there was actually anything between you two."

Jack looked at the other Colonel for a moment longer before he nodded. "Forget about it," he said, patting him on the shoulder. "It's just...well you know how that kind of talk can turn from a joke into an allegation in the blink of an eye. And Carter deserves better than that."

Bill nodded, suitably chastened, thinking of his own daughter who had just entered the Academy. "You're right Jack, I'm sorry. They all deserve better than that."

"Well just cause she's out of your reach Colonel, doesn't mean the rest of us can't take a stab at tapping that sweet ass."

Jack had a feeling the moment he was introduced to John Potter he wouldn't like the guy and as he glared at him for that last remark he knew it for sure.

"Shut up Potter!" Harris barked.

"I was just saying..."

"That's an order Major!"

Potter dropped his fork and looked down at his plate.

Jack shared a look with Harris, glad that Major Jerkoff was not his problem.

"Colonel O'Neill."

Jack looked up and smiled. "Commander. You want to join us?"

"Better not," Ellie replied with a small smile. "Wouldn't want to be caught fraternising with the enemy. Just thought I'd come say hi."

He felt Bill Harris' elbow dig into his ribs. Jack glanced at him, then back to Ellie.

"Commander Eleanor Robinson, allow me to make some introductions..."

Ellie shared some pleasantries with the Air Force officers sitting with Jack then excused herself to go join her team.

"Wow!" Bill said as he watched her walk away.

Jack chuckled. "She does have that effect."

"I didn't see a ring..." Bill prompted.

Jack shook his head. His friend had been divorced for a shorter amount of time than he had and he certainly wasn't wasting any time getting back in the saddle.

"She's divorced."

Bill smiled. "Really?"

"Just...go easy okay?" Jack told him.

Bill slapped him on the back. "No chain of command issues with that one my friend." When Jack didn't smile back he sobered a little. "Unless of course you've already..."

Jack did smile then. "Not exactly. All I'm trying to say is...she's nice. So don't be a jerk about it."

Bill smiled. "When did you turn into Mister Sensitivity?"

Jack blew out a breath and shook his head slightly as he wondered the same thing.

Then he noticed Billy watching Carter as she came back into the mess hall and he wasn't feeling so sensitive all of a sudden.

xxxxxxx

A/N

:-) hope you liked it - lemme know

i probably won't get a chance to post again for a while, the RL stuff and all. But I definitely intend to finish this story when I get the chance, so hang in there :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

So…hi :-)

It's been awhile! Though I did promise to come back and finish this one and so here I am

Since it's been so long hopefully anyone who is actually interested will go back and reread the first 3 chapters to get reacquainted, but if not…here's a brief catch up:

General Hammond volunteered Jack and Sam to represent the Air Force against the Navy in combined war games. Some stuff has happened, and some other characters have been introduced, so if you don't remember the names…they're mine :-)

Also, this one is only really short. Kinda wanted to gauge if there was any interest out there in this finally getting finished so lemme know :-)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay people," called Admiral Hayes as he entered the briefing room and the din subsided. He looked out over the gathered military officers before him and a small smile came to his lips.

"We all know why we're here," he said as he motioned to his aide to start the overhead display. "Every five years our two great institutions come together to conduct advanced aerial combat simulations in order for us all to further improve our skills."

He smiled then. "Who ultimately takes the prize at the end of the week is of course incidental."

There was a small ripple of laughter at that as everyone present knew whoever won would have bragging rights for the next five years making the prize the object of the week. Ticking the training box was the 'incidental' aspect.

Hayes then ran through the rules for the exercise. There weren't many. Don't kill yourself. Don't kill each other. And try really really hard not to ditch million dollar airplanes.

"Each plane has a tag attached designating Air Force or Navy," he explained. "Moderators will observe on radar and laser guidance systems have been modified for hits."

He glanced around the room. "Questions?" When no one spoke he smiled. "Dismissed and good luck!"

Jack turned to Carter. "Ready?" A huge grin split her features, her eyes lighting up.

"You bet!" At the Colonels raised eyebrow she added a hasty, "Sir."

As soon as she turned away from him to stand and file out of the room it was Jacks turn to grin. He followed Carter up the steps of the small auditorium his mind occupied with the thought of actually getting to fly with his second in command when a hand on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts.

"I hope you'll have my back up there today Jack," Colonel Bill Harris said only half joking.

Jack smiled at his old friend. "I've always bailed your ass out before Bill."

Bill laughed and clapped him on the back. "I'm sure that's the way _you_ remember it!"

Jack turned back to the exit, his smile evaporating at the sight of Carter joking around with not only Navy brat 1 but a whole slew of Navy brats this time.

"Looks like your girl's got a real fan club goin," Bill Harris commented.

Jack made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat.

 _My ass he's not thinking of her as more than her CO_ , Bill thought not uncharitably as he studied the look on his friends face. Then he grinned. "Look on the bright side…" He waited til Jack looked at him before he continued. "Maybe they'll all be so preoccupied mooning over her that they'll forget what they're actually up in the wild blue yonder to do."

Jack tried to shake off his annoyance. "You always were a glass-half-full kinda guy Bill," he answered before he moved away.

Billy put his hand on Sam's arm and turned her slightly away from the other guys as he leant closer. "Get ready. Here he comes and he's got a face like thunder…"

Billy barely had time to finish his sentence before Sam felt someone brush roughly past her.

"Carter!" Jack barked impatiently when she didn't automatically follow him out the door.

She jumped slightly and turned towards him, not daring to look back at Billy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and Sam were designated Blue 1 and Blue 2. Bill Harris and his two guys were Red 1, 2 and 3. The other Air Force units that were participating were similarly designated Yellow and Green.

In all there were ten Air Force planes against the same number of Navy aviators. They were also designated Blue, Red, Yellow and Green, but were on different radio frequencies so there would be no mixup.

Jack was getting ready to ascend the steps to the cockpit of his jet when he heard a throaty voice behind him.

"Blue 1 to Blue 1…"

He turned and smiled at Commander Ellie Robinson. "You know they always designate the best units Blue right?"

She grinned. "I know that." She scrunched up her face a little. "Almost makes you feel kinda sorry for Green…"

They both stood for a moment.

"Almost…" they said in unison and laughed.

"Good luck Colonel," she said finally as she turned to walk to her own jet.

"You too Commander," he called after her.

Sam witnessed their little encounter from her own cockpit her hopeless heart now sure of what her clinical brain already knew - Billy was wrong. Not that she ever _really_ believed him. _Like the Colonel would ever be jealous over me…_


End file.
